The New Sibuna
by Sibunaalways
Summary: New freshman arrive at anubis house.A certain new girl knows that something is going on and will do anything to help. Meanwhile a sibuna member keeps having nightmares, two reunited best friends try fix their wrecked friendship, someone is completely out of control,another is hiding a secret, one acts very suspiciously, and who is the strange figure lurking on the school grounds?
1. Chapter 1

**this what I think should happen in season 4. I published parts of this story before, but it was horribly written and I'm starting over. I've decided to start with a prologue.**

The dance after the graduation was just amazing. Everyone was dancing when some familiar faces walked over surprising nearly all of them.

The first one was boy, about the same age as them. He had blonde hair.

The second one was a girl. She had straight blonde hair. She wore a very fashionable purple dress.

The final one, was another girl. She were a pair of black flats. She were a sleeveless dark blue dress. She had bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Mick!" "Amber!" "Nina!" the group of friends dancing yelled.

This group contained Eddie Miller, KT Rush, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks, Jerome Clarke, Dexter Lloyd, Erin Blakewood, and Cassie Tate.

"Hey guys!" Amber said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mara.

"We've been talking about this day for years, you really think we would miss it?"said Mick.

The group of friends all hugged their old friends.

"And since we are all leaving the house, I think it's about time for some of our friends to learn the truth about the house" said Nina.

Everyone starred at both Mick and Willow.

"Hi!" Willow said.

"Willow, Mick, welcome to sibuna and Joy, Jerome welcome back to sibuna" said Amber.

"What's sibuna?" asked Mick.

"We'll tell you later, right now, it's time to party!" said Amber.

They all continued to dance.

After the dance was cleared out, the friends made there way back to Anubis house and sat in the living room.

"Okay, so what is this sibuna?" asked Mick.

"Where should we start?" asked Fabian.

"From the very beginning" said Nina.

"get comfortable guys, we're going to be here a while" Patricia said.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy explained what happened during Nina's first term here. This explanation was not only good for Mick and Willow, but for the sibunas who were not apart of it at the time.

Next Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and Eddie explained what happened the next term.. The whole story was starting to make sense to everyone. Fabian, of course was in sibuna the entire time, so he didn't need much explaining.

Then, Eddie, KT, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, and with a little help from Joy they explained what happened this term.

Lastly, Eddie, KT, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Dexter, Cassie, and Erin explained what happened that day and the day before. Finally, everyone knew the real story. It was nearly two a.m, without Victor around they could stay up pretty late.

"it's up to you guys now" said Nina to Dexter, Erin, and Cassie.

"You think you can handle it?" asked Amber.

The three middle schoolers looked at eachother.

They nodded and put their right hands over their eyes.

"Sibuna" the three of them said.

"Sibuna" replied everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally posting the next chapter!

Parts of this chapter you may or may not reconize because I've published parts of this story before.

But the first time I published it, I wasn't really sure on what the main plot was and I didn't like how I wrote it.

Also check out my newest updates to The Other Side and my new story Changed.

I'm also working on a one shot called Related and I might start a new story that takes place in America.

But for now I'll just work on the stories that I have.

I do not own house of Anubis.

The New Sibuna, chapter, 2:

A girl with black curls moved her hair to one side of her head. She used hair pins and hair spray to keep it in place. This how she wore her hair almost everyday.

This girl's name was Ailsa. Ailsa Powell. Named after her grandmother.

Ailsa was average height. Her eyes were a bright blue color. She was about fifteen and was just about to start high school.

She stood infront of the bathroom mirror at a hotel in London, England.

She had been in England with her Mother for the past week. Her father was unable to come, due to a busy work schedule.

Ailsa came from a small town in the state of Kentucky in the U.S.

Her mother though was born in England, but moved to America when she was eight.

Her dad also had a British background, her parents moved to America before he was born.

Ailsa may have had British family,but she was definitively American.

Her Mom had only a faint of the British accent now. Her Dad didn't have it at all and neither did Ailsa.

Most of Ailsa's family lived in England and that was the main purpose for vactioning there.

Soon Ailsa would be attending Amun Boarding School in Liverpool, England.

Her mother thought it would be a great idea to visit their family in London before Ailsa said goodbye.

Ailsa used to attend a boarding school in California, until she was in eight grade. She was now too old to attend.

After applying for multiple scholarships, she just couldn't turn down this one. England is where her family was from.

Of course, most people would be terrified of going to a new school. Let alone it being a boarding school, in a different country.

But Ailsa was not terrified at all, she was excited.

Ailsa never seemed to be scared of anything. She was quick to make friends and was a very like able person.

She always had determination. That's want Ailsa was known for. This determination would sometimes get into the way of things.

"Are you ready to go?" Ailsa's mother asked.

"Absolutely" Ailsa replied.

And off to Liverpool it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie Tate stood in the parking lot infront of the school.

It was great to be back. She had gone to this boarding school for a while now, but she was now in high school and that meant she was moving into a new house.

She stood there waiting for her best friend, Erin Blakewood. They had planned to meet in that very place.

Cassie was delighted when she saw Erin and their friend Dexter Lloyd coming her way.

The greeted each other warmly, giving hugs.

They then looked around to make sure no one was watching. All three of them put their right hands over their eyes and said "sibuna".

From the distance, they spotted three more of their friends- Jack Lawson, Kai Parkinson, and Blake Bowman.

They greeted eachother, happy to see one another.

Jack had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was a little taller than average height, but not as tall Blake.

Kai had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was average height.

Blake had dark skin and his hair was black. He was quite tall.

Soon enough, the happiest, most positive person they knew came over to them. Kendra Ross.

Kendra had straight red hair with a part down the middle. She was pretty tall and had green eyes. She carried a suite case in one hand, as did everyone else.

Kendra was probably the kindest person they knew. She always brought out the positives. She was a half glass full kind of person.

"Hey Kendra!" Cassie greeted.

"Hey guys! I'm probably the most excited girl in the world!".

"What house do you have?" Erik asked.

"Anubis" Kendra replied.

"I assumed you'd get a different house than us" Dexter said.

"How come? We were all in the same house in middle school".

"Yeah, but when our house got bedbugs, you stayed at Isis" Cassie explained.

"Only because Anubis would be way overcrowded" Kendra said.

Erin shrugged made sense.

"So, Kendra, will you actually have a roommate this year?" Blake asked.

Kendra rolled her eyes.

The previous year, Kendra had no roommate because Poppy Clarke had not returned after year seven. At the end of year eight, Sophia the new girl was suppose to be her roommate. After the bed bug incident they were never able to share a room. Later Kendra learned that Sophia will not be returning to Amun Boarding School.

"Speaking of that, did you guys hear? Poppy's coming back!".

xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy Clarke sat in the passenger seat of the small car. She was so excited to be reunited with her friends.

Her brother, Jerome, was driving the car.

Jerome of course, did not want to drop his little sister off at boarding school, but his girlfriend, Joy Mercer made him.

Poppy like Joy. She was sweet and very kind. At first, Poppy was sad to hear Jerome had broken up with Mara Jarray. Poppy had become good friends with Mara. But now she was okay and Mara is Joy's best friend.

Jerome pulled into the school campus. Poppy smiled.

"It's school, Poppy. Why are you so excited?" Jerome asked.

"I'm going to see Kendra and the rest of my friends".

The car came into the parking lot. Poppy got out and grabbed her suitcase.

She spotted Kendra and her friends and began walking out.

Jerome got out of the car.

"Wait" he said.

Poppy turned around.

"What is it gerbil?".

"You're staying at anubis house".

"Um, yeah, I know that".

"Just so you know, there's secrets in that house".

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Sure" she said sarcastically.

Poppy began walking away again.

"Bye Poppy".

Poppy turned around and waved, but then joined her friends, who were overjoyed to see her.

Jerome looked at them for a few minutes. In a way, they reminded him of him and his friends.

He got back into the car. It's their turn now he thought.

Jerome pulled out off the campus and out of sight.

xxxxxxxxx

Ailsa sat in the taxi with her mother.

"There it is!" Her mom said looking out the window.

The school was in sight.

"Wow" Ailsa said looking at the enormous school building.

"I think I'm going to like it here".

Her mom smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you" she said in her faint British accent.

"I will too, but it will be just like when I'm in California" Ailsa said.

They hugged. The taxi stopped.

"Bye" Ailsa said as she got out of the taxi.

She grabbed her suitecase and extended the handle. She began walking along the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hair was a dark blonde color, short of reddish. It was straight until it curled up at the end in tight curls. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Her curls blew in the wind as she walked across the parking lot.

She dragged a blue suitecase along the gravel, wondering where to find Anubis house.

She was a quiet girl. Most people didn't notice her. She was a curious girl too. She noticed things most people couldn't.

As she walked along, she accidentally bumped into a girl with black hair.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly in her American accent.

"It's okay" replied the girl.

"Hey do you know where Anubis house is?".

"No, I was actually wondering the same thing".

"Oh, so we'll be housemates. I'm Ailsa. Aisla Powell".

"Bree Anderson".

"I think I have a map" Ailsa said, as she searched through her purse.

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here it is, anubis house is just up that way".

Ailsa tried to make light conversation as they walked, but it didn't work that well.

"So you're American?".

Bree nodded.

"I am too, obviously. But most of my family comes from Britian".

"Oh. That's cool" Bree replied quitely.

"So have you ever been to a boarding school before?".

Bree shook her head in response.

"Oh well I have, you'll probably like boarding school".

"Okay" Bree said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trudy sat in the kitchen. She had just laid out all different kinds of desserts for the students arriving. She was happy to see them arrive.

Trudy was also a little sad though, the past students who had live at Anubis graduated the previous year.

Trudy's first year as the Anubis house mother was their first year of high school.

She hoped she would like this group of students too.

They all entered the house together, leaving their luggage in the foyer, for the time being.

The girls put their's nearly up against the wall, while the boys' luggage was sprawled across the floor.

Victor would probably yell at them, if he was still there.

Trudy had no idea why Victor had decided to retire. It was so sudden and unexpected.

Perhaps he enjoyed the last group of students so much, he couldn't move on without them.

Though that is not something Victor would do.

The students entered the kitchen and Trudy welcomed them all.

Trudy reconize Erin, Cassie, and Dexter from when they stayed at Anubis house as a result of bed bugs in one of the middle school bedbugs. Sophia stayed in Anubis too.

Jack and Kendra stayed at Isis and Kai and Blake stayed at Hathor.

Trudy reconized Poppy too. Poppy had been around Anubis house because her brother used to Kiev there.

"So what are the room situations?" Cassie immediately asked while Dexter was going crazy with the food.

"The boys will be in the two rooms downstairs and the girls will be in three rooms upstairs" Trudy said.

"Three rooms? I thought there were only two" said Poppy.

"There was, but a section of the upstairs corridor was so large, dry wall was out up and it was converted into another bedroom".

"Does that mean they'll be more of us staying here?" Erin asked.

"Yes, but it won't be anyone you know, they're new this year".

The girls then went to pick out their rooms. The boys stayed behind, they could care less.'

Erin and Cassie picked the previous triple bedroom. After all, that's where they stayed the year before.

After Joy Mercer returned to anubis, a third bed had been added. It was now removed because it was no longer needed.

There were still three wardrobes in the room.

Erin had agreed that Cassie should get two wardrobes because of the amount of clothes she had.

Kendra and Poppy picked the new room. The layout was almost exactly the same as the fuchsia colored room, except it had orange colored wallpaper.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It looks a little creepy, but I think it'll be fine" Ailsa said as she and Bree stood infront of the house.

They walked in.

Ailsa was amazed by the appearance. She liked it, despite the fact there was luggage scattered across the floor.

A woman with wavy black hair walked into the foyer.

"Oh good, you're here" she said cheerfully.

"I'm Trudy, the housemother".

"Nice to meet you Trudy, this place looks so cool" Ailsa said.

Trudy smiled.

"I'm Ailsa".

"Bree".

"Nice to meet you girls. Please excuse the boys' luggage.

"We can we unpack?".

"Just upstairs, first door on your left. I can show you of you like".

"That's okay, thank you".

Bree and Ailsa walked up the stairs.

"She seems nice" said Ailsa.

They entered the fuchsia colored room that had previously been Patricia and Mara's room.

Ailsa settled on Mara's old bed and Bree with Patricia's.

"I guess we'll be roommates" Ailsa said.

"Uh huh".

xxxxxxxx

Poppy and Kendra unpacked in their room.

"So since you are back, I was thinking we could join a club or something at school tomorrow, so we can spend time together as best friends" Kendra said.

"I like that idea, we can figure it out tomorrow".

xxxxxxxxx

After Trudy almost nearly broke her ankle tripping on Kai's suitecase, they boys had to bring their things into their rooms.

Jack and Dexter got Fabian and Eddie's old room. With Jack getting Fabian's bed and Dexter getting Eddie's.

That left Kai and Blake to get Jerome and Alfie's old room. Blake with Jerome's bed and Kai with Alfie's. They claimed their room was better because it was farther away from the bathroom.

xxxxx

Once most of the unpacking was done, everyone was hanging out in the living room.

Ailsa decided to introduce herself, but Bree just stayed behind in their room.

She came in and introduced herself.

"I'm Ailsa" she said.

Kendra was the first person to respond and introduce herself best.

Ailsa immediately hit it off with Erin and Cassie.

"So you're American?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but both my parents come from England" replied Ailsa.

Ailsa fit in well, but she had no idea what being friends with Erin and Cassie would lead her too.

That's the end. So, your thoughts? What do you think of the new characters? Who's your favorite? Who don't you trust? And it will get into a more of a mystery soon. I hope you enjoyed, please review.

Sibuna!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! Okay I'm literally the most excited person ever to be updating! SQUEE! When I was updating The Other Side, I found my book of ideas for The New Sibuna and remembered everything that I was planning and now I just can't wait to continue! I know the whole plot and I am in love with it! It does have a few twists that would just blow you away!**

 **I probably update this story the most because of how excited I am for it. I'll also update The Other Side because I have lots of ideas for that one too. I don't know when I'll update Changed, I like the story and the plot, but I just really don't know what direction it is headed in. I'll try to update a few chapters, so you get the idea of what'll be about and there is one event that'll make most of you want to kill me. I can't wait to see the reaction of that!  
One thing I love writing about is the background of each character. I'd love to do that with my three favorite characters, Amber, Alfie, and Willow. I have ideas, but I really don't know a plot. **

**I do have ideas for short stories probably about 2-5 chapters long. The first one digs deeper into what really happened with Sarah, Victor, and Rufus long ago. The other is what really happened between Eddie's parents. If anyone is interested in reading one of those let me know!**

 **Another about this story is that I've been mainly using the American school system even though this does not take place in America. I apologize, but I think changing it would just mess up the story.**

 **Okay, I'm going to shut up now, because I doubt you care, but here's the next chapter of The New Sibuna!**

Trudy laid out supper that evening. She set the table with dishes, silverware, and napkins. She then put out a bowl of pasta, a jug of milk, sauces, and a bowl of salad. So far the first day was going quite well. Trudy called everyone over from the living room and they gathered around the dining table, enjoying Trudy's delightful food. Trudy noticed an empty seat.

"Where's Bree?" Trudy asked. They look at her curiously, they hadn't met Bree yet.

"Who's Bree?" asked Blake.

"She's Ailsa's roommate, she arrived at the same time as her. I guess she hasn't introduced herself yet,"

"I asked her if she wanted to come down. She seemed determined to stay upstairs," Ailsa put in.

"Oh, she's probably just nervous, maybe one of you can tell her supper's ready,"

Kendra immediately stood up, "I can!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you Kendra,"

Blake shook his head, "Of course it's positive who does it,"

Kendra glared at him at him and laughed at the nickname he gave her a few years ago. She then made her way upstairs and through the corridor. Kendra knocked on Bree and Ailsa's bedroom door. There was no answer but Kendra entered anyway. A girl with blonde curls sat on the bed to the left, writing in a spiral notebook.

"Hey, I'm Kendra. You must be Bree," Kendra greeted warmly.

Bree looked up from her notebook "Hey,"

"What are you writing? There couldn't be homework already," Kendra said.

"Oh, I just enjoy writing,"

"What do you like writing about?"

Bree shrugged, "Life, fairy tales, mysteries, poems, all kinds of things,"

"That's really cool you know. Would you like to come downstairs? Supper's ready, Trudy made pasta,"

Bree shook her head.

"Come on! Please? We'd all like to meet you,"

"Okay," Bree sighed.

Kendra and Bree walked back downstairs to the dining table. Kendra introduced Bree and everyone else introduced themselves. Kendra sat back down in her seat next to Poppy and Bree sat in the only empty seat next to Jack.

As they ate their food, conversation started. Bree seemed to keep to herself most of the time, but everyone else always had something to say. They seemed to get along good and everyone seemed to like Ailsa as well.

When they were finished eating, Trudy explained how they took turns with dishes and how she would make a chart. The first time she would take volunteers. Kendra volunteered and convinced Poppy to do it with her.

The rest of the night, Ailsa hung around Erin and Cassie, they were getting along great. A lot of unpacking was getting undone. At that moment everything seemed perfectly fine. There was no stress, no drama, nothing.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning was their first day of high school. Erin was probably the most excited. Everyone wore their uniforms in unique different ways, as usual. Cassie helped Ailsa make hers her own. She wore black tights, the normal skirt, the jacket had all different kinds of pins in them, and she wore her hair to the side like normal. Even Bree customized her uniform. She wore grey, knee high socks ,a ruffled skirt, the jacket, and a black belt..

Cassie and Erin offered to help Ailsa find her way around the school. Erin and Cassie had been going to the school for years, unlike Ailsa. They walked into English class, and most of the seats were taken. Jack was sitting at a desk up front. Cassie and Erin sat at the desk behind him.

"You can it here," Jack said to Ailsa, gesturing to the chair next to him.

"Okay thanks," Ailsa said, sitting down.

Dexter walked in and sat at the desk next to Cassie and Erin. The two best friends were whispering and giggling. This was something Cassie would do, but Erin? Dexter wondered what was going on with them.

A woman with medium length brown hair entered the room she looked to be in her early thirties. She sat her purse on the front desk and then stood up front.

"Morning everyone, I'm Ms. Wester, I'll be teaching English," she greeted.

"This is my first year here, so I apologize for not knowing names,"

At that moment Bree walked into the room.

"Uh, sorry I'm late, I got lossed," Bree said, clearly embarrassed.

"Perfectly fine, it's only the first day. You're new this year, I take it?" Ms. Wester said.

"Uh yes, I'm Bree,"

"You come from America?"

Bree nodded and then took a seat.

"Anyone else new?" Ms. Wester asked the class. Ailsa raised her hand.

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Ailsa," Ailsa said, confidently.

"Are you American as well?"

"Yep, but my parents come from the U.K,"

"Oh, so you have some inside knowledge then,"

Ailsa smiled "Yes, I do,"

"All right class, let's get started,"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Ailsa walked out of classroom together when the lesson ended. Cassie, Erin, and Dexter were closely followed. Cassie and Erin were smiling.

"I know! It's perfect!" Cassie said.

"What is with you two today? You're acting strange," said Dexter.

"I can just see it!" said Erin.

"See what?" Dexter asked.

The three of them stopped walking and stood by the lockers.

"Jack and Ailsa, perfect match!" Cassie gushed.

"Wha- we literally just met Ailsa yesterday. For all we know she could be over a hundred years old and want to sacrifice one of us,"

Erin shook her head. "Sure Dex," Cassie said, sarcastically. Erin and Cassie began walking away.

"What? It's happened before!"

Meanwhile, Kendra and Poppy were in the drama studio, hanging out. Poppy sat on one of the couches and Kendra stood up holding a sheet of paper.

"Okay, so I made a very detailed list of what clubs we can join and-"

"Kendra, this is a little ridiculous," Poppy interrupted. "I mean, I don't even really want to join a club anyway,"

Kendra sat down next to her friend. "But you said you did,"

"Kendra, to be best friends we don't have to do a bunch of dumb clubs,"

"Oh," Kendra said, slightly disappointed and offended.

Poppy grabbed her bag, "I should go to French now,"

She walked away, leaving behind her upset best friend.

Xxxxxxxx

Kai stood by his locker, with Blake right by his side.

"The first day is always so boring," Kai complained.

"Rather have a bunch of work to do?" Blake asked.

"I guess I see your point, but we seriously need to do something to make this day more interesting,"

"Why don't we break into Mr. Sweet's office, hack into his computer?" Blake suggested.

Kai laughed, "No way, you've never gone that far before,"

Kai slammed his locker and began walking down the hall. Blake followed behind him.

"We won't get into trouble," Blake said.

Kai stopped walking, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course,"

"No way, I'm not going to risk it," Kai turned to the corner and walked down the hall.

Blake stayed there and sighed. He then walked over to Mr. Sweet's office. He could do this without Kai. Blake knocked on the door.

"Enter," Mr. Sweet said. Blake stepped inside.

"Yes Blake?" asked Mr. Sweet.

"Ms. Wester needs to talk to you; she said it's urgent,"

"I'd better go see what she wants," Mr. Sweet got up from is desk and left the office.

Blake shook his head, this was too easy. He went up to the computer on Mr. Sweet's desk. What could his password be? After guessing a few times, Blake bumped into the keyboard. Underneath, was a sticky note that read "Anubis" on it. Blake entered the word and the screen read "password confirmed"

Blake found a document labeled "school calendar" he opened the document and it showed the calendar for the entire term.

"Time to make some adjustments," Blake mumbled.

Meanwhile, Mr. Sweet walked over to Ms. Wester who was standing by her classroom door.

"Ms. Wester, I heard you needed to see me?"

"Oh yes Eric, how did you know?"

"A student informed me,"

"Remind me to thank them,"

Ms. Wester then explained how a middle schooler had just vomited in her classroom. (yuckL)

Xxxxxxx

A few miles away from the school, a book sat on a small sized table in a dark room. A shadow lurked over the book. On the page that was opened showed an illustration of a very familiar cup. Beneath the image was text. "The cup is indestructible," the text read.

 **Okay so I know this chapter is pretty boring, but this is just getting the major plot started. It will be sibunay soon, I promise. I have so many ideas I wish I could tell them all right now! PLLLEEEAAASSEEE review, I'd be inspired to write more. I'd also like to know what characters you like best, who you don't trust, and what you think is going to happen. Please review I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Sibuna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so it's been a few weeks since I updated and I am so so so so so sorry. I am really excited when writing this and really want to update, but of course the time I decide to start updating again is the time when I am given the endless amount of homework and other difficulties.**

 **I really hope I'll update more often because I hate waiting so long when reading other stories.**

 **I have a few ideas for some other stories, but I can barely keep up with the ones I have now.**

 **I'm almost finished with the next chapter of The Other Side and I love how well everything from the show fits into that. I'll probably post that tomorrow or the next day. I'll think I'm going to finally start the next chapter of Changed, just so I can get the general plot of the story out.**

 **Now this chapter may seem a bit boring too and I hate that it is, but it is only to start the major plot.**

As Kai and Blake were walking down the hall at the end of the school day, Blake explained what he had done in Mr. Sweet's office.

Kai shook his head, "You're never going to get away with that,"

Ms. Wester came by and noticed Blake.

"Blake, thanks for telling Mr. Sweet he needed to see me, extra credit for you,"

Blake smirked, "No problem,"

Kai looked at him in disbelief.

Xxxx

Mr. Sweet went through the applications on his desk. He sighed, why had he waited so long? He needed to find a replacement for Victor and fast, the term had already started. He should have found the replacement over a month ago!

Mr. Sweet had been so hesitant to hire a new caretaker that he procrastinated. He couldn't imagine anyone else being the caretaker other than Victor. Victor had always been the caretaker of Anubis house. What if they found something? The antechamber? Something else Frobisher had hidden?

Victor had also been his friend. They had known each other for many years. Mr. Sweet's father worked for Robert Frobisher Smythe, alongside Harriet Denby's father, Thomas. Mr. Sweet had gotten the job as the headmaster through that connection and joined Victor's secret society as well. The society did disband though, after the cup of ankh was destroyed.

Victor and Mr. Sweet did not only work together and were in a society, they had been great friends. Sure, Victor was a little enforcing at times and was greedy, but everyone has their flaws.

Mr. Sweet sighed, replacing Victor would probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

He sat down the pile of applications. He had gone through nearly everyone that had applied. The strange thing was everyone single one of them had reviews from the previous jobs. They were either fired or not said to be a good worker. Maybe these were just the type of people who would apply for this type of job. After all, he hadn't had to fill in the job before.

Mr. Sweet took a look at the last application in the stack, this one he had not seen yet. His résumé was amazing and had great reviews. It wasn't hard to decide who he was going to hire.

xxxxxx

Ailsa Powell was a curious person, it was no secret. When Erin and Cassie had told her that going in the attic and the cellar was strictly forbidden, she couldn't help but wonder why. What is there to hide? Is that where they take the students who misbehave? Ailsa laughed at the thought, but was still left curious.

She was told that the previous caretaker- Victor, was very serious about that rule and would get really mad when the rule was broken. Now that Victor was gone, maybe the rule no longer applied. Trudy had never said anything. Maybe Ailsa could ask her about it.

Trudy was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Ailsa came over to her.

"Hey Trudy, uh Erin and Cassie were just telling me about the attic and cellar being forbidden, I was just wondering, is that rule still enforced?"

Trudy paused for a moment. That was a good question. Victor had always made a huge deal out of it, but in her opinion it was just wasted space. The attic was temporarily Vera's bedroom for a period of time, but now it was just an attic again.

"Hmm, I don't know, why do you ask?" Trudy replied.

"Just curious,"

"Well the previous caretaker, Victor was very strict about, but it's up for the new caretaker to decide. For now, we'll just keep things the way they are.

"There's a new caretaker? How come we haven't met him?"

"Mr. Sweet hasn't hired one yet, shame really, Victor always seemed to love this place,"

"Why did Victor retire?" Ailsa questioned.

"I think he finally decided he couldn't take on a new group of students, after the last group graduated. something about them made him act in a different way. It was quite sudden too, he didn't announce he was leaving until right after the graduation,"

"That's a little strange," Ailsa said.

"Victor was always a little different, he creped the students out pretty well. One girl came up with the theory that Victor is a vampire. The next year four of the students mentioned how something strange was going on in the cellar, funny you mention that. I should have known it was just one of their silly stories,"

Ailsa became even more curious. Was something really going on there?

"What happened?"

"Victor fired me," Trudy said with a sigh.

Ailsa felt bad. She shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Trudy, that must have been awful,"

Trudy looked up, "It definitely was hard to go through, but I'm here now,"

Ailsa nodded. She knew then she should probably leave Trudy be. She felt bad, most people probably don't know what she goes through.

As Ailsa walked down the hall, only one thought was in her mind.

Victor was hiding something in the attic and the cellar.

Xxxx

Kendra stormed through the front door into the house. Her hair was dripping wet from the rain that had started pouring ten minutes ago. If she hadn't stayed at school for so long, she wouldn't have been caught in the rain.

She looked over and spotted Poppy sitting on the living room couch. She was on her phone and the screen showed the page for Facebook. Kendra walked over and stood right in front of Poppy.

"I'm not happy with you," Kendra said.

Poppy looked up from the screen. "Were you playing out in the rain?"

Kendra frowned.

Poppy sighed, "What did I do?" she groaned.

"Uh, meet me in the drama studio after school," Kendra said, mimicking Poppy.

Poppy slapped her hand on her forehead, "I forgot," she groaned.

"I had to wait nearly an hour until the janitor told me to leave,"

"I'm sorry Kendra, why didn't you call?"

"I tried, you never answered," Kendra replied, crossing her arms.

Poppy sat down her phone.

"I'm sorry Kendra, I really and truly am, please don't be angry with me,"

Kendra sat on the couch next to her friend.

"I'm not bad, I understand, I guess. I'm just confused,"

"About what?"

"Yesterday you were like 'oh lets join a club, it'll be fun!' and then today you are like 'everything is stupid',"

Poppy sighed and looked at the floor for a moment. She then faced Kendra.

"Kendra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that, it is just now that school has started I have a lot of other things on my mind and that I need to focus on with school and homework,"

Kendra relaxed a little, "it's okay, I understand,"

Poppy smiled, "Good,"

They then started talking as the best friends they were.

Xxxx

Mr. Sweet put the phone down, thinking the conversation had gone very well. The new caretaker for Anubis house said they could be there just the next day. It was a lot sooner than Mr. Sweet had expected, but it was good to get that out of the way.

Mr. Sweet was falling behind on his work. He still needed to post the school calendar to the school website. He opened the document on his computer that contained the calendar and looked over it.

"That's strange," he mumbled to himself.

The second day of term was marked as having no lessons. He had no memory of putting that on the calendar. Though he had made the calendar last year, perhaps he had forgotten. But why the second day? That was the strangest day to do so, unless he had a good reason. He should probably just stick to his original plan. He began calling the houses the houses to inform them with this news.

Xxxxxx

Dexter was probably the happiest person in the world at the moment. Trudy had just told him and Jack that there was no school the next day. He couldn't believe the news!

Jack wasn't nearly as excited as Dexter though. Jack actually didn't mind school, in fact he enjoyed school. He was probably one of the smartest people in the class, after Erin of course. The thing was, nobody knew this. Everyone thought he got straight C's, which wasn't a lie. Jack just always hid his smarts. There was a reason for this, and it's not something he normally talked about. No one knew this, at least, not at the time.

Xxxxxxx

Ailsa and Bree were in their room, they both sat on their beds, doing their assignments for school. They didn't talk, and Bree never seemed to want to join in on conversation. Bree was hiding something, something that is better to be left unsaid.

Everything in the room was pretty much unpacked. Ailsa had a purple bedspread with hot pink throw pillows. She laid out a purple fuzzy rug near the side of her bed. She had decorated the walls with posters and all sorts of things.

Bree's bedspread was sky blue with while diagonal stripes. She had light green pillows on her bed. On her vanity was a huge stack of notebooks and journals.

"So what do you think you the school?" Ailsa asked.

Bree shrugged and continued to work on her school work.

So far, Ailsa didn't seem to like Bree much. What was her deal? Why was she so stuck up? The thing was, if you didn't immediately hit it off with Ailsa, she probably wouldn't like you very much. That was never much of a problem for Ailsa though. Everyone seemed to like her.

"You know Bree-" Ailsa started, but was interrupted by the screams of Dexter, Kai, and Blake.

"YESSSSSSS!" Ailsa heard from downstairs. They were being really loud and it was annoying Ailsa and Bree.

Ailsa went downstairs, to see the three of them already being confronted by Kendra and Poppy, in the main hallway. Cassie and Erin came down just moments after Ailsa.

"Um, I'm trying to study the periodic table," Erin said.

"There are no lessons tomorrow!" Dexter said.

"Oh come one Dex, I've seen you pull this one before," Cassie spoke.

"Ask Trudy,"

Cassie went to the kitchen to go and confirm with Trudy.

"Can you guys act a little more mature about this?" Kendra asked.

They all ignored her,

"Where's Jack?" Ailsa asked.

She went over and knocked on his bedroom door and came in. Jack was doing homework on his desk.

"Oh hey Ailsa," Jack greeted.

"Hey. So your friends are acting a bit insane,"

Jack laughed, "Yea, they're cool, but they do tend to overreact,"

"What makes you different?"

"I really don't know, maybe it's just how you look at it. Dexter and the others see it as a day with no work and sleeping in, but I see it as a day of doing absolutely nothing at all,"

Ailsa couldn't help, but smile.

Xxxxx

"I still can't believe you got us a day off!" Kai said.

Him and Blake were in their room that evening, about to have a movie marathon.

"Don't you wish you would have helped now?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, of course I do,"

"Then why don't you do something?"

Xxxxxxxx

He picked out which books would be most useful and packed them into his suite case, he couldn't bring everything he owned, of course. He was so excited! He couldn't wait much longer!

Finally, his dream was coming true, and now that sibuna had graduated, there was no one to stop him.


End file.
